


Home

by Xennariel



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Bluesey - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Midnight Drive, Romance, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: Gansey and Blue take a midnight drive and contemplate the feelings they can’t act on.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, first TRC fic here! I, uhhhh, don’t know what this is. Just me rambling about my OTP Bluesey I guess. This probably takes place somewhere between BLLB and TRK.

It would have to be a freezing day in hell for Blue to fall for Gansey, yet here she was, riding shotgun in the Pig, silence stretching comfortably between them. Blue wasn’t sure when it happened, but it had become a nighttime ritual to call Gansey. She found she could no longer sleep without hearing his voice. On nights when insomnia was especially rampant, she’d ask him to get her and they’d drive and drive and leave everything behind for a few hours. For a few hours, they could pretend that they just a couple of normal teenagers.

Their strange, tentative relationship was somehow surreal, yet so right. Gansey’s calming presence in Blue’s life was something she didn’t know she needed. Now that it was hers, she didn’t know how she ever got along without it. Gansey would say the same for Blue, of course, her presence bringing much needed catharsis and quiet to his chaotic world. Though they never said it outloud, they knew. They’d fallen so irrevocably in love that there was no way they could ever turn back now.

Blue licked her lips as she stared out the window, lost in thought. Gansey saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and his jaw tightened. It was almost like a game they played. Both hyper aware of the other. Both knowing they could do nothing about the longing raging inside. How desperately he wanted to crush his lips to hers and never let her go.

Gansey pushed back that thought and slammed the gas pedal down, the Pig shuddering as it leapt forward with increased speed. Blue glanced at Gansey and raised a brow. _Are you okay?_

Gansey caught her gaze for a moment, the corner of his mouth tugging up slightly. _I’m fine._

Blue frowned, clearly not believing him, but she turned back to look out the window instead of saying anything. They rarely spoke during these impromptu midnight drives. It felt like if they said anything, whatever spell had fallen over them would be broken and reality would set in again, cold and heavy within them.

None of this was allowed, but they did it anyway. Gansey was going to die. They both knew it – though Gansey hadn’t let himself acknowledge it yet– so how could they deny themselves this meager amount of happiness for whatever time they had left? Blue fought the urge to put her hand on his over the gearshift. She crossed her arms and gripped her shirt to keep her hands to herself. Gansey pushed the Pig even harder, needing the speed and distraction to keep himself from pulling over and pulling Blue into his arms.

They raced along the empty mountain roads until the Pig finally retaliated and Gansey had to fight to move the car off the road and into a little grassy clearing amongst the trees surrounding them. Gansey sighed and sent an apologetic look at Blue who huffed and shrugged. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and got out of the car to check under the hood. It seemed to just be overheated. That was good. They’d be able to head back to 300 Fox Way after letting the Pig rest for a while.

Blue appeared next to Gansey and he started, having not heard her get out of the car. She smirked, holding back a laugh. Gansey glowered but he was also fighting back a smile. Without thinking, he reached up and tucked a tuft of unruly hair behind her ear only for it to bounce back as soon as he let go. His touch was electric and Blue shivered despite the warmth of the evening.

She should have stepped back. She should have gotten back in the car. Instead she took a step closer and bumped the back of her hand into his. He looked up at the stars and gripped her hand in his, twining their fingers together like it was the most natural thing in the world, because it _was_ the most natural thing in the world.

They stood in silence, gazing at the twinkling stars above them, fingers tangled and bodies pressed close. For now, they were safe. For now, they were together and Gansey was home.


End file.
